Soulmate
by theticktalks
Summary: An AU in which the Barians aren't aliens and there's no dueling mentioned. Kite Tenjo is a hardworking young man, who lives a very monotonous life; it seems all he does is work and take care of his sick brother. What should happen, then, when he comes across a strange journal, one that is full of mysteries? Kite x Mizar, dub names used
1. A Journal

**AN: hey everyone, this is something that I've been working on for a while. I hope you like it! I plan on this being 3 chapters longs, but I'm always willing to add more should anyone really want me to! reminder that I own nothing and am in no way profiting from this in any monetary way. with all of that said, please enjoy the story!**

 **Soulmate**

 _Everyone has a soulmate. No person has ever been put onto the Earth without a red string of fate connecting them to someone else. But sometimes things can be complicated. It is not a guarantee that the two fated lovers will ever even meet. Some live far far away, some pass before they were destined to meet their other half, and some are just born at the wrong point in time. This is a story of the latter._

Groaning, Kite rolled over on his bed so that he could turn off his alarm clock. Once he'd succeeded in ending the dull beeping noise, he buried his head back into his soft pillow. He inhaled deeply and slowly, trying to recreate the dream he'd been having. He couldn't quite remember it, but the small smile resting on his lips was proof enough to him that it had been a rather pleasant dream. It was rare for the blond teen to have those nowadays. His life seemed to be an endless stream of stressful days working for his father and caring for his sick brother. Day in and out Kite was being continuously worn down. Only in his dreams was Kite ever able to truly find happiness, but due to his dead-tired mind, it was seldom that he could remember them. He often awoke with no recollection of what had been running through his mind as he slept, but on occasion he would return to consciousness with the faintest hint of a smile, perhaps accompanied but a vague smell or image that he knew came from his dream. It was those brief glimmers of a better life that helped to motivate Kite to keep trudging through his everyday tasks and to carry his ever-growing burdens.

After a few last moments in the warmth of his comfortable bed, Kite finally arose from the pile of blankets and set foot on the plush carpet in his bedroom. The sun had yet to make its presence known as Kite made his way to his bathroom to take a short shower to help wake him up all the way. The warm water droplets were welcomed as the blond stood and tried to ease his sore muscles. He massaged shampoo and conditioner into the blond and teal-accented hair, rubbing gently against his scalp. Kite could easily stay under the shower's spray for hours, but he knew he had to get moving. With reluctance, he turned the knobs of the shower so that the gentle stream shut off completely. He grabbed his thick navy towel and dried himself off. Once he'd patted his hair so that it was only slightly damp, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stared at his pale reflection in the mirror. There were dark circles under his steely eyes, revealing the truth behind how exhausted he was, both in mind and body. His gaze traveled to his thin body. His arms were long and elegant, just like his fingers that he often had to use with finesse in his father's lab. Kite's eyes moved to his chest, a couple drops of water lingering on his milky flesh. He continued to look at his lithe body for only a moment more before shaking his head and quickly getting changed into his usual clothes. He styled his hair up and quickly brushed his teeth before making his way to the kitchen. He used the Keurig to make himself a hot cup of coffee, which he poured into a travel mug. Sipping at the black liquid, he picked up a banana and exited the large kitchen. Kite threw on his coat, grabbed his keys, and went into the garage. He hopped on his motorcycle and sped away from the suburban neighborhood and into the heart of Heartland City.

Kite showed up at his father's laboratory, where they were working together to find cures for some of the deadliest diseases plaguing the world. Their inspiration had come from the unknown illness that Kite's younger brother, Hart, had been slowly dying from for a year now. Still unable to pinpoint what it was that was killing Hart, Dr. Faker and Kite expanded their research to look into other cures as well. It was tedious work that seldom had results, but they were well on their way to finding _some_ thing that could at least help someone...

"Hello, Kite," Dr. Faker greeted. He was clad in a labcoat, thick gloves, and large safety goggles. He was in the middle of testing some chemicals, so he didn't bother to look up at the boy who had just entered the room. "How's Hart doing?" he questioned. Even though he was Hart's father, Dr. Faker rarely left the lab and had to mostly rely on his elder son to look after Hart.

Kite's face bore no emotion as he calmly answered. "The same as always. He looks fine on the outside, like he's sleeping, but it's as if he's frozen like that..." he trailed off. After a long day of work in the lab, Kite always found the time to go to the hospital that housed Hart and spend some time looking after the young boy. No matter what anyone said, nothing could ease Kite's mind nor the worry that haunted him when it came to his brother. The thought of getting to see young Hart's bright smile one more time was what kept Kite going back to the lab every single day, including holidays and weekends.

Small talk aside, Kite quickly put on his labcoat and fell into his usual position at his father's side. The two worked tirelessly through the day, not stopping for any breaks or food, until a small alarm could be heard from Kite's pocket. The 6 PM alarm that the teen had set on his cell phone was the only thing that reminded the two men that they needed to take care of themselves if they planned on taking care of anyone else. If it weren't for the device's signal, the father-son duo would never know how late it was, and thus forget to eat dinner and actually get some sleep. Dr. Faker tended to eat and then get a few more hours of research in, which was why he spent most nights crashing on the small couch in his office connected to the lab, whilst on the other hand Kite would leave every night.

So at the tell-tale ringing from Kite's pocket, both he and his father finished what they'd been doing and stretched out a bit. "Good work today, Kite. I think we're close to reaching that breakthrough," Dr. Faker said with a small smile.

Kite offered a nod before tugging off the goggles from his face. "Will you be coming home tonight, Father? I could make dinner," he said quietly in his clipped voice.

Dr. Faker appeared to consider it a moment, but his soft sigh confirmed what Kite had already figured. "Sorry, but not tonight. I have a few results that I want to look at more closely. Tomorrow I'll go home with you for sure though! We can even visit Hart together!"

"Alright," Kite said with a smile. Of course, he knew that his father was only saying that, but had no intention of actually following through. "Goodnight Father, I will see you tomorrow," and with that, Kite left the lab. Kite quickly exited the building he worked in, and rode his motorcycle the short distance down the street to the hospital. He made the familiar trek to Hart's large room, where the boy slept in a plush bed, hooked up to numerous monitors. Kite perched himself at his usual post, the hard chair that was situated near the bed, and reached out to hold his brother's hand. "Don't worry, Hart, Father and I will help you soon. Just keep on fighting..." Kite squeezed Hart's hand tighter, wishing that the younger would just _do_ something. After an hour of Kite sitting watch over his brother, he finally decided that it was time for him to get going. He stood up from the chair, walked to the door, and shot a tired glance at Hart. Kite was just about to turn and go out the door, when his eyes caught sight of something strange. Under Hart's bed there appeared to be... "Is that a book?" Kite whispered to himself under his breath. He walked back to the bed and knelt beside it. He reached under the bed and felt around with his hand until his fingers came in contact with cool leather. Furrowing his brows, Kite retrieved the item, confirming that it was indeed a book. Leather bound and about a hundred pages in length, it appeared to be a type of old fashioned journal, complete with a simple buckle keeping the pages bound. Kite undid the buckle and looked at the slightly yellowed pages of the volume. The edges of the pages were golden, and thin lines created a guide for the writer. There was nothing written in the book, which Kite confirmed by flipping through it briefly. The teen was very puzzled. He was sure that he'd never noticed the book before, so it must have appeared sometime since his visit the night before. Obviously Hart couldn't have been the one to have put it there, and Kite knew that only Hart's direct family and the nurses were allowed into the room. Slightly concerned that maybe someone had snuck into Hart's room, Kite thought about his next course of action. He could ask the front desk, though he was sure nothing would turn up and he'd only appear suspicious. Sighing, Kite settled on just keeping a better eye on the room, and bringing the book home with himself. Tucking the journal under his arm, Kite swiftly left the hospital and made his way back to their house.

Kite's evening passed as it usually did. He made a simple dinner for himself, did a bit of light reading, and then got ready for bed. When he crawled under his covers, however, sleep didn't instantly claim him as it normally did. Kite's mind was racing, continuing to go back to the book, which he'd placed on his bookshelf. After about twenty minutes of not being able to sleep, Kite got out of his bed, grabbed the journal and a pen, and sat at the tidy desk in the corner of his room. He wasn't sure what was prompting him, but he was so compelled to write in the strange book that it was preventing him from sleeping. Turning on the lamp, Kite went to the first page and began to write his first entry, making sure to put the date in the top corner of the page:

 _Dear Journal,_

 _I've never tried to keep track of the occurrences of my daily life, but I figure it is worth a shot, all things considered concerning this book. Today was as uneventful as most, aside from discovering this journal underneath Hart's hospital bed. I just hope that no one unauthorized has been visiting Hart. I'm always worried about him, but maybe now I really have reason to be. If someone has been messing with my brother, I'll make sure that they soon regret it. But I guess I will just have to wait and see what happens next._

 _Goodnight,_

 _Kite_

Feeling slightly foolish but also accomplished, Kite closed the book and returned to his warm bed. His head had yet to hit the pillow when he'd already fallen asleep.

 **AN: thanks for reading! reviews, critiques, comments, and requests are always loved and appreciated.**


	2. A Reply

**A/N: here's the next chapter everyone, I hope you like it.**

The following day, Kite hardly even remembered the journal during his strenuous routine until it was evening and he was visiting Hart at the hospital. He dutifully looked around the entire room, especially under the bed, crawling around on his hands and knees to make sure there was nothing new, but he wasn't able to find anything out of the ordinary. Still curious as to how the journal originally appeared in the room, Kite decided it was probably some mistake, that it was meant to go into someone else's room, and had somehow wound up there though coincidence. As there had been no harm caused by the leather-bound volume, Kite saw no reason to continue to worry over it. Kite finished his visit and left his brother, sparing a lingering glance over the room before returning home. Kite continued with his usual routine, though he went to bed a bit earlier than usual, so that he could add a new entry to the journal.

"I might as well fill it out," Kite mused as he sat as his desk. He slowly opened the cover and glanced down at his first entry. Then he turned the yellowed page and gasped. He flipped the page back and forth, not believing what his eyes were seeing. He had been _sure_ the night before that the book had been completely empty. But now the second page was filled with flowing cursive, a stark contrast to Kite's own neat little print. The teen's silver eyes read the entry carefully:

 _Diary,_

 _Today marks a most remarkable discovery; you. I was walking home when I caught sight of your leather spine poking out from, would you believe it, inside that hole in the big tree in town. I was planning on leaving you in that spot, but the curiosity was too much for me to not at least get a peek inside. But this is the puzzling bit, the first and only entry that was written bears yesterday's date, but claims it is from one hundred years from today! Maybe someone is just confused, or accidentally wrote the wrong year, or is trying to pull a prank. Either way, after reading that first entry, from one 'Kite', I felt as if it was my duty to take you home with me. So I hope Kite is not upset at my claiming of this book, but this oddity was just too good for me to pass up. I hope I can be forgiven, if your original owner is upset by my taking you home... This is all I can write at the moment, however, for I must go to sleep; I have another long day ahead of me tomorrow._

 _Farewell Diary, until the morrow,_

 _Mizar_

Kite stared at the page. He read the curving handwriting a few times, not sure what to make of it. Had someone broken into the house? He hadn't seen anything else out of the ordinary, so why would they break in just to leave this strange message? Or did someone actually write that entry one hundred years ago? Of course that idea was preposterous. There was no way the silly book could go back in time! Either way, Kite's heart was thudding loudly in his rib cage, and his head felt slightly dizzy. He momentarily wished that he wasn't the only person in the large house that night. The teenager swallowed dryly as he attempted to shake off the fear that was beginning to rear in the back of his mind, before carefully picking up his pen. He wanted answers, and it appeared that to get any, he'd have to ask the journal... He hoped.

Kite sighed. "This is ridiculous," he murmured as he began to add an entry on the book's third page:

 _Dear Journal,_

 _Or should I be writing to this Mizar person? I don't know who you are or how you left that message in this book, but if you're just some creep, stop it now. I'm not afraid of you. Further, I have some questions for you. How did you get into Hart's room in the first place? Obviously you must have to put this book there. So, were you trying to reach Hart, or did you know I'd find it there? Whatever the case, leave my brother out of this! Also, is this all supposed to be a joke? I know you aren't from one hundred years ago, so why put up the act? Is this some perverse game to you? I don't care what your reasons are, just stop this and I won't have to go to the authorities._

 _Kite_

It wasn't the most eloquent or threatening message, but it was all that Kite's wired brain could come up with at the moment. He glared at the journal for a moment or two, before finally closing it. Having the idea to hide it, to prove it was just some punk messing with him, Kite put the book under his bed's mattress. If it was someone breaking into the house, Kite was sure that upon returning from work the next day, his room would be in shambles as a result of the other's search for the journal. Kite nodded approvingly as he climbed under his covers, and slowly fell asleep.

x-x-x-x

Kite was anxious all of the next day. He dared not to open the journal until that evening, but he couldn't stop thinking about it and the mysterious person who had written within its pages. All while he worked that day, his mind would wander and he'd momentarily forget what it was he had been doing. At one point Dr. Faker put his hand lightly on Kite's arm and asked, "Are you alright, Kite? You've been rather out of it today."

A slight blush adorned Kite's cheeks. "I apologize. I didn't mean to lose focus, Father, it won't happen again." But, even with that resolution, Kite still couldn't go very long without his mind slipping back to the leather volume hidden within his bedroom. His father didn't say anything else, but Kite knew that he still noticed it. A few times it looked like he wanted to say something else, but he never did, which Kite was thankful for.

As soon as the work day was up, Kite all but ran out of the lab. He made his way to see Hart, but he only stayed for about half as long as he usually did. He wanted to be with his brother, but that darn journal was calling to Kite, and he couldn't stand it any longer. The moment he got home and had parked his motorcycle in the garage, Kite sprinted to his room, which was as pristine as when he'd left that morning, and pulled the book out from within his mattress. He tore it open and looked at the pages, only to feel surprisingly disappointed to see that nothing new had been added. Kite sank onto his bed. Was he losing it? Why was this book becoming so important to him? "It's just weird," Kite reassured himself. Regardless, Kite brought the journal around with him as he made and ate his dinner. That night, instead of reading as he usually did, Kite turned on the TV to whatever dumb reality show was on, which was something he _never_ did. He tried to pay attention to it, but found that instead he was just staring at the next blank page of the journal. Kite sighed, and was about to admit that he was beginning to go crazy, when the page in front of him started to change. Dull letters seemed to just seep through the parchment as the same flourishing signature was carefully added to the bottom of the entry. As the invisible pen finished writing the foreign name, the ink came into full clarity, still appearing to be damp to the touch, and laid bare for Kite to read.

 _Dearest Kite,_

 _Hello. I am quite as confused as you are, my friend. Unless, of course, you happen to be the one trying to pull the wool over my eyes. Rest assured that I do not know anyone of the name Hart, and I have no intentions of doing anything to harm him, nor was it me to have placed this diary in his room. I know it is hard to believe that this book is supposedly going between us if we really live one hundred years apart (as I am also still very sceptical of the idea), but I have no proof that you are telling the truth either. Honestly, I find this situation rather strange and somewhat off putting. Though, to me it sounds as if we both just happened upon this book, so maybe it is some form of fate that we should be contacting one another in such a manner? I wish we had answers as to how this could even be possible, but I haven't the foggiest clue. Alas, I feel rude for not having properly introduced myself yet! I am Mizar, an apprentice to the wealthiest man in my small town of Barian Village. I am positive that there is more I could say, but it would be rude for me to not first wait for your reply, not to mention it appears I am out of time this evening anyways._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mizar_

Slowly reading over each word individually, Kite gulped. Was he talking to a ghost or something? How else would this be happening? Kite wasn't one for believing in the supernatural or anything of that sort, so he was a bit shaken by what seemed to be transpiring.

Kite then wasted no time in turning off the television and going straight to his room, or, more precisely, his desk. He sat down and with a trembling hand he grabbed his favorite pen,turning to a clean page.

 _Mizar,_

 _Alright, I'm still not sure as to what is going on here, but I've never been one to ignore formalities, so I will grant you that much. My name is Kite Tenjo, and I'm a scientist of sorts. I work in a laboratory with my father, and I have a younger brother named Hart. I am eighteen years old. I as well have no explanation for how or why this can be really occurring, and it's been rather troubling to me. Oh well, I suppose if this were a normal conversation, this is the part where you would tell me a bit more about yourself, so there really is no point in me going on more without allowing you to respond._

 _Goodnight, I suppose._

 _Kite_

The teen's face grew hot as he signed his name. He still felt like he must have a screw loose or something for him to be acting in such a way, but he told himself that it was a scientific experiment, a search for answers, and thus he must go through with it. Without thinking about it, Kite put the journal back under his mattress and went to bed, drifting off to sleep with his mind now clouded with images of what this Mizar person might look like.

 **A/N: hope you liked this chapter! reviews, critiques, comments, and requests are, as always, appreciated.**


	3. A Miracle

**A/N: hey everyone, hope you like this chapter. enjoy!**

And thus Kite's autonomous days shifted slightly. His routine of work, visiting Hart, and then returning home was the same, but now he made sure to go to bed slightly earlier than before, to allow time to look at the mystical journal, and write to Mizar. It was sort of like having a pen-pal, just instead of another place, this person came from another time, supposedly. Kite had learned a lot about Mizar in the past few weeks that they'd been in contact. Apparently, Barian Village where Mizar, also eighteen years old it turned out, lived in was the foundation of today's Heartland City. Kite had at one point tried to dig up the history of Barian Village, so see if maybe he could find anything out about Mizar, but he only ran into dead ends. All Kite could find was that the town didn't have very many people, and that they lived a quaint life. Through the letters they shared in the journal, however, Kite learned that Mizar's master was not only the wealthiest man to live in the town, but also the cruelest out of all of them. Kite wanted to know more about what exactly Mizar was apprenticing to do, but the other boy seemingly didn't like to talk about it, so Kite didn't pry. He spent a lot of his messages to Mizar writing about his father and brother. It seemed to make Mizar happy to be able to read about them, so Kite freely shared whatever nice things he could. Kite admittedly remained pretty secretive about his own work and private life, but Mizar also never questioned it. The two seemed to have a natural understanding of the other's boundaries, and thus respected them when it came to their curiosity in one another. But Kite couldn't have been happier with how things seemed to be going for him and Mizar. It had been a while since Kite had had a true friend, and he'd forgotten how nice it actually was. It brightened his day to know that after going through the motions of laboring away in the lab and worrying at Hart's side, he had a friend waiting for him. Being able to open up to an outsider was surprisingly comforting. Though, Kite didn't dare to breathe a word of the journal or their letters to his father, or anyone for that matter. He didn't want others to try and look at the journal. Kite was very possessive about it and thought that maybe he'd somehow lose Mizar if he shared their secret volume of letters with someone else. He wanted to preserve the secrecy and intimacy of their relationship.

It was shortly after those first couple of weeks when Mizar sent the first letter that made Kite even more obsessed with keeping the book hidden. It was plain to see that the boys connected deeply to each other, and Mizar wasted no time in hiding how he felt about Kite.

 _Hello Kite,_

 _My dearest friend, there is something somewhat... personal that I wish to discuss with you. I understand that we do not really know each other very well, but I think you are the best thing in my life, and I just cannot get you out of my head. Day in and day out I find myself thinking about you, clinging to every word that you have written me. I do not want to upset or anger you, but I must confess that I do not think what I feel for you is solely friendship. I am not quite sure how to describe what it is that I feel, and though I hesitate to call it love, it is something I assume to be akin to that. I guess it is a yearning of sorts. I know that we are both male, and that maybe I disgust you due to my preferences, but I hope that this letter will not deter you from still being my friend. Of course I am assuming you also consider me a friend, but maybe even that is a ludicrous idea... Blast, it is time for light's out. Goodnight my dearest Kite, I hope that you can find it within you to not hate me._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _Mizar_

Kite had been a bit surprised at the sudden declaration, but he was also relieved. Deep down, the little information he knew about Mizar was enough for him to have a small crush on the other writer of the journal. He was glad that it wasn't a one-sided feeling stemming from seemingly small interaction. Mizar was so special, and he made Kite happier than anyone else ever had. Even though their letters were relatively short, and could only be sent one at a time, they had become a very important part of Kite's otherwise lonely life. So, with a big grin on his face, Kite wrote in return:

 _Oh Mizar,_

 _I could never hate you. You are my best friend, as well as the object of my affections. You being a male does nothing but make me want you more, seeing as that is the way of my sexual desires. I just wish there was some way that you and I could meet in person. I want to see you. I want to be able to touch you. I want you, Mizar, and I don't see how these pages will ever be enough. I love you..._

 _Kite_

Barely believing that he'd written it himself, Kite just buried his face into his hands. It was so embarrassing, but also the complete truth. Kite was never bothered by his homosexuality, but it was essentially a secret, as he never talked about dating or anything of the sorts to anyone. Somehow, though, Kite felt completely comfortable opening up to Mizar and revealing all of the different sides of himself. And of course he was thrilled that Mizar understood and felt the same way he did.

Kite put away the journal and laid on his bed, a sudden wave of emotion washing over the usually collected teenager. The excitement he'd just felt at having his feelings reciprocated was replaced by tears forcing their way from Kite's steely eyes. The teen covered his face with his arm, the pain of the words he'd written fully sinking in. They had just flowed with his pen earlier, but reflecting on them made them sting Kite's heart that much more. He couldn't meet Mizar. He couldn't see Mizar. He could _never_ touch the boy who lingered in every corner of his mind. Kite was in love with someone from one hundred years ago, a strange fact that they'd both come to accept long ago. A hard lump formed in Kite's throat as he continued to lay on the bed. Mizar was eighteen in his present, but that meant that in Kite's present he was... "He's dead," Kite whispered through the hiccups that were now accompanying the streaming tears. Morbid thoughts then took form in a dark part of Kite's mind. How did Mizar die? Did Mizar fall in love with someone else? What had _happened_ to him? The tears began to fall harder as it hit Kite all that he could never know about Mizar. How could he? He hadn't been able to find any information from the time of Barian Village, and for all Kite knew, the journal would run out of pages and then that would be it for the two of them. Kite would sign his last message and forever say goodbye to the one person that he felt love for (aside from the love for his family). With tears slowly drying on his flushed cheeks, Kite eventually fell asleep.

x-x-x-x

It took much less time than Kite would have thought for the journal to fill up. At the beginning they only used the one side of pages, and started on a new one for each letter. Quickly, however, they were cramming small handwriting on every available line of every side of every page, continuing right where the other had left off. The chaos of it all would have been near impossible for anyone else to interpret had they tried. It only required a couple of months for the two teens to fill up the once empty journal. Both had voiced their concerns about what was to happen next, when there was no more room for writing, but no solution was in sight. Kite had offered to try to make a time-machine, but both knew that it wouldn't feasibly be possible, and it was yet another dream that lacked fruition.

So, with only half of the back of the last page available, both boys agreed to write to each other at the same time on their last night. They started early enough in the evening that they wouldn't have to go to bed while they wrote back and forth to each other. It wasn't the fastest way, but as the current one writing signed his name, the message would slowly leak onto the page for the other to be able to read. The teens wanted to be as close to each other as possible as their "fling" came to an end. As they both wrote, tears from the two boys damped the page, causing their pens' ink to run.

 _I don't want to lose you._

 _Mizar_

 _I know. I just wish there was something either of us could do._

 _Kite_

 _This entire situation does not seem fair, in my opinion.  
Mizar_

 _What exactly do you mean?  
Kite_

 _Why would Fate allow us to have each other in such a way? Why do I love someone I know I cannot have? It does not seem fair that we were given such little time..._

 _Mizar_

 _Oh Mizar, you do have me. My heart only belongs to you. I know what you're saying, but I'm also just so thankful that we had any time at all. Fate at least gave us a way to bridge the hundred years. This book has been one of the best things to have fallen into my hands. Without it, I doubt that I'd ever have found love._

 _Kite_

 _I admire your optimism._

 _Mizar_

 _I never was like this before, you know..._

 _Kite_

 _Before what?_

 _Mizar_

Kite stared at the small space left on the page. He had to consider his words carefully, to make sure he could say what he needed to say before the end. There was such little space left, and his hand was starting to cramp at having to cram in such small lettering, not that that would stop him. A smile curved the corner of his lips as he decided how he wanted to respond.

 _You._

 _Kite_

New tears immediately leaked through the page; Mizar's tears. Kite felt himself shaking slightly as he picked up the book, and pressed a kiss into the last available corner of the damp page. He wasn't sure if Mizar would find it in him to fill that last bit, or if it was going to be up to him. Kite didn't want it to end. The past few months had all been like one of those happy dreams that used to be the only things that kept him going, and now he really didn't want to wake up and forget this one.

With more desperation, Kite kissed the page again. He didn't know if Mizar could see the action on his side, but he had a feeling that the other would know nonetheless. As he fervently pressed into the yellowed parchment, he jumped slightly when he felt the book kissing him back. It took a moment to realize that, no, it was Mizar who was pressing into his lips. Tears continued to gush from Kite's eyes as he touched his love for the first time. Eventually he pulled away and laid his hand on that blank space, hoping Mizar would do the same.

He wasn't disappointed.

After a moment, there was a light pressure pushing back at Kite's hand. It was hard to distinguish the touch, but Kite was aware of the fingers that brushed along his own, slowly running up and down the blank part of the page. It was amazing to be able to feel anything at all, but still, Kite wanted nothing more than to reach into the paper and pull Mizar through, into his arms. At the thought, the teen's eyes widened. Could he do that? He felt the kiss through the paper, as well as the flitting touch, so maybe there _was_ more to this journal than just a passage for words. Closing his eyes, Kite pressed his hand into the page as hard as he could, trying to drive his hand through the paper as well as one hundred years of history. "Please, please, _please_!" Kite whispered under his breath. This had to work. It just had to. Kite didn't want to face the loneliness again, and if this didn't work, he'd be left worse off than he'd ever been. Now he knew what love felt like, and he was terrified to lose that.

Suddenly, as he continued to force his hand into the book, things felt like they were moving in slow motion. One moment, Kite's hand was pressing into the journal with bruising force, and then the next, there was nothing. Eyes still closed, it felt to Kite like his hand was reaching into empty air. His fingers slightly twitched into the new space. A hushed gasp disturbed the silence that pounded in Kite's ears. A few agonizing moments crept by, his fingers going numb, before a soft and warm hand was in Kite's. Long fingers curled around Kite's wrist slowly, brushing their tips across the top of his hand on their way. Then, when he knew the other hand was wrapped tightly around him, Kite pulled his arm away from the journal with all of his strength. He tugged and tugged, desperately trying to get the other person through. It took tremendous strength and what felt like hours, but eventually Kite's hand jerked back from the journal with such force that he tumbled from his desk chair and onto his bedroom floor. Head spinning, grey eyes shot open and Kite bolted upright the moment he hit the ground. The teen whipped his head around the room, eyes frantically searching.

And there, sitting on Kite's desk, was a shocked looking blond boy. He looked to be Kite's age, though a bit shorter and with a less muscular build. His face was slightly round, giving him an innocent appearance, like that of a child. His cheeks had some strange markings on them, though in the dim light Kite couldn't tell if they were scars or something that was put there on purpose, like a type of face paint. The boy was holding a fancy type of pen in his right hand, and he was dressed in what appeared to be his pajamas. His lilac eyes were wide as they looked down at Kite. A tense moment of silence passed between the teens as they stared at each other. Finally, the teen atop the desk opened his mouth to take a deep breath and ask in a shuddering voice, "Kite?" It came out as barely above a whispered, but it was heard clearly in the dead still room.

Hearing the other boy broke the spell of silence that had somehow been cast on Kite. He nodded absently for a moment before asking the question that was burning within his lungs. "Mizar?" he questioned, with caution laced in his voice.

The blond teen on the desk wiped at his eyes, which Kite hadn't noticed were filled with tears. "Yes," he answered quietly. That's when things went from slow motion to speeding by in a fast blur. Mizar jumped from the desk and onto Kite, who was still on the ground staring dumbfoundedly. "Oh my god," he cried as he wrapped thin arms around Kite, pulling him into a tight hug.

Kite instantly returned the embrace. He buried his face into the soft blond locks in front of him, breathing in deeply through his nose, trying to memorize the sweet smell. His hands gripped Mizar's back, holding onto him as if to prevent him from disappearing as fast as he had appeared. "How?" Kite asked almost inaudibly, the surreal moment still reeling in his brain as he tried to piece together what was going on. Mizar was in _his_ room. Kite was seeing him, hearing him, _feeling_ him. There was no way that it was possible, yet it was happening regardless.

Mizar pulled himself even tighter against Kite. "I do not know," he offered after a moment. His voice was soft and blew a gentle breeze against the shell of Kite's ear. He seemed content running his small hands all over any available surface that they could find on the taller boy. His touch was also gentle and feathery like his voice, though Kite noted it was Mizar's control that kept him like that, and that should he need to he could probably be rather powerful. Kite couldn't help but admire the beautiful delicacy of this strength.

After a few minutes of just holding each other, Kite pulled back from the long blond hair, and he hungrily looked at the other's face. He was still trying to wrap his head around exactly who was currently sitting on his lap, or more of the how he was sitting on his lap. Kite couldn't believe the other was real, and in his very own arms at that moment. He stared at Mizar's face a moment, before suddenly leaning in and capturing the other's pale lips. He kissed with as much strength as he could muster. Kite let his hands travel up to tangle in the boy's silky hair, and felt the other do the same to him. Mizar and Kite kissed for a long time, not needing words to express everything that they were feeling in that moment. They had already shared so many words, and it was finally the time for them to communicate with other means.

When the two did pull apart, both panting slightly, Kite was the first to speak. "Will you be able to go home?" he asked quietly. He loved Mizar so much, but the other was from a completely different world, how could he expect him to just give all of that up? Kite was scared and confused and still unclear as to what he should expect to happen next. What if Mizar just disappeared, along with the journal? What if this really was a dream?

Mizar smiled at Kite, a few new tears forming in his eyes. He was quiet for a beat before answering with a shy smile, "I am home."

Laughing, Kite hugged Mizar as tight as he could, with no hint of ever letting go. "Alright," he muttered against the shorter boy's neck. He placed a few fluttery kisses against the pale skin, loving the taste and the softness. Without another word, Kite scooped Mizar into his arms and stood up. He laid the teen onto his bed, smoothing his long strands of hair. Kite then proceeded to carefully crawl over him, and into his own spot on the bed. Kite propped himself up on an elbow and let his eyes gaze all over Mizar's body. The other teen had positioned himself similarly, and Kite could feel the periwinkle eyes traversing his own body. "You're beautiful," Kite said quietly, a soft light glowing in his eyes. He still had so many questions and concerns, but he was quickly realizing that there were no answers in store for him. Kite tried to just accept the miracle that had just unfolded.

Blushing slightly at the compliment he'd gotten, Mizar scooched closer to Kite and began to slowly trail his fingers over Kite's body. "Will it be okay if I stay for a while?" he suddenly asked, nervousness edging its way into his voice.

Kite only nodded and pulled his boyfriend even closer. Kissing the top of the other's head, Kite said, "Just stay with me." He knew his father wouldn't care, and even if he did oppose, there was no way that Kite could let Mizar go. He'd finally gotten him where he wanted him, and nothing was going to tear him away now. Hearing Mizar's peaceful sigh, Kite allowed himself to close his eyes, and drift off to sleep. It had been such an eventful night, but now things were calm and peaceful and _right_. A comforting sleep washed into the room, lulling both boys into a happy slumber.

And as he felt his breathing even out and mind slip into unconsciousness, together with his destined soulmate pressed against his chest, Kite felt confident that he'd remember every good dream he had that night.

 **A/N: whew, there you go! this is the third chapter that I'd originally had, but I am entertaining the idea of maybe one more, maybe an epilogue of sorts? don't hesitate to request more though! reviews, critiques, comments, and requests are obviously welcomed and appreciated! thanks for reading**


	4. A New Life

**A/N: hey, so this is just a little epilogue I wrote to hopefully wrap up any loose ends! I'm sorry it's short and pretty out of character, but I hope you still enjoy it**

It never ceased to amaze Kite how time seemed to have completely changed ever since Mizar came into his life. Already five months had passed since the night when Kite brought his boyfriend into his present time, yet it simultaneously felt like so much more and so much less than that. Kite didn't know where time went when it was spent with Mizar. An afternoon alone could pass in the blink of an eye if Kite wasn't careful. But with how seamlessly Mizar had fallen into the lives of the Tenjo family, one could have sworn that he'd been with them for years. Kite had been nervous to say the least when he introduced Mizar to his father. He'd been completely surprised, then, when Dr. Faker had accepted him into the household with gusto. Mizar was even given his own room within the large home, though he preferred to share Kite's bed at night. Everyone truly made him feel at home there.

Mizar wasn't the only 'new' addition to the once quiet home, however. About a month and a half after Mizar's arrival, Dr. Faker finally had his big break in the lab. Late into an all-nighter, the doctor accidentally stumbled across a little something which turned into a big something which led to the foundation of the cure that finally saved young Hart. In a matter of weeks Hart went from his comatose state to being released from the hospital. He still lacked most of the strength that he'd once possessed, and thus needed a lot of attention, but it all worked out. Kite still had to work in the lab with his father on most days, but Mizar was perfectly happy to spend his free time tending to Hart. Dr. Faker even found the time to return home most nights. The house was suddenly lively and full and Kite couldn't have been any happier.

However, Kite knew things were a bit hard for Mizar. The fifth month since his arrival was drawing to an end when Kite fully became aware of Mizar's unhappiness. The whole family had finished eating dinner one evening, and the two teens were doing the dishes in the kitchen. Kite chatted away happily to his boyfriend, as he usually did, but out of the corner of his eye he caught the small frown perched on Mizar's soft lips.

Putting down the plate he'd been washing, Kite asked, "Hey, are you alright?" He looked Mizar up and down, but the other blond boy could be hard to read.

Mizar blinked a couple of times before he offered a nod. "Sorry, my mind was just... somewhere else," he said quietly. He pointedly didn't make eye contact with Kite.

"Well if there's something on your mind you can always talk to me about it," Kite said. He gently laid his hand onto Mizar's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

At the contact, the other turned to look fully at Kite. He chewed his bottom lip for a moment before just shaking his head. "I'm sorry. Really, there's nothing wrong, do not worry about it." He forced on a smile, then turned his gaze to the cup that he'd been drying and was still holding. "Would it be alright if I went to my room? I can do the dishes tomorrow..." he trailed off before leaving without an answer, only pausing to put the cup onto the counter.

Kite stood in the kitchen and watched his boyfriend retreat. He hung his head and turned back to the the dishes in the sink. He wanted to go after him, but he figured the other might want some space as well. Kite was sure that when Mizar was ready, he'd talk to him about whatever it was that was on his mind.

x-x-x

An hour later Kite went to Mizar's room. He softly rapped his knuckles against the door and then held his breath as he waited for an answer.

For a moment everything was silent, and Kite was about ready to leave, when Mizar called, "Come in."

Kite sighed with relief before opening the door. The room was dark, but through the light cast in the hallway he could make out Mizar's body lying under the blankets on his bed. Kite closed the door, completely enveloping them in darkness. He crossed the floor until he reached the plush bed. Silently, he crawled under the blankets. He felt out Mizar so that he could ease his arms around him in a loose hug, his chest pressed into the other's back. They laid that way for a while, neither saying anything. Kite was beginning to think that Mizar had fallen asleep, when finally the other broke the silence.

"I am sorry for acting this way, I guess I am just feeling somewhat nostalgic about my old home," the blond teen confessed.

It made sense. Kite should have known that Mizar would feel homesick at some point or other. "I understand, Mizar. You don't have to apologize about missing that. Just a few months ago your life was completely different, it's natural that you'd want some of that back."

Mizar squirmed around in Kite's hug, shifting until he was facing his boyfriend. "You are not mad at me?"

Kite began to rub his hands in circles over Mizar's back. In the most soothing voice he could muster, he said, "Of course not. Of course I want you to be happy here, but I know that everything happened so fast and I don't expect you to easily abandon everything you knew." Kite wasn't ever one for comforting people, so he hoped he was being supportive and not saying anything wrong.

Apparently what he said worked, however, because Mizar wrapped his own arms around Kite and buried his face into his chest. "I love you," he said, his voice muffled by the other's shirt.

"I love you, too," Kite said, a smile spreading across his face. "Just please don't be afraid to talk to me about anything that's bothering you. I only want you to be happy here." Kite placed a kiss to the top of Mizar's head.

"I am happy here, really. It is still so new, though, and I have yet to fully adjust. But thank you, Kite. I do not think that you will ever be able to know how grateful I am for everything that you have done for me," Mizar said, turning his head up so that his breath lightly danced across Kite's face as he spoke.

Kite smiled even brighter at Mizar through the darkness. "And I don't think you'll realize that I'm the one who's truly thankful," he whispered. Then Kite leaned in, letting his lips brush against Mizar's. Things would get better, Kite was sure of it. Maybe there would always be barriers in their way, maybe there could never be a true happy ever after for them, but as they laid there in each other's arms, Kite knew they would be alright. Whatever this new life threw at them, they'd get through it, together.

 _The red string of fate that binds two lovers together can be tangled and confusing. But that thin string is stronger than anything else in the world. It is the unbreakable force that holds soulmates together, even through seemingly impossible situations. Of course, it is not a guarantee that two fated lovers will ever even meet. Some live far far away, some pass before they were destined to meet their other half, and some are just born at the wrong point in time. But, sometimes, things fall into place to give these lovers a fighting chance. A chance to meet their true soulmate._

 **A/N: reviews, critiques, comments, and requests are always appreciated. thanks again for reading!**


End file.
